


Dark Woods

by Ariss_Tenoh



Category: Coldfire Trilogy - C. S. Friedman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariss_Tenoh/pseuds/Ariss_Tenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Forest is lovely, dark, and deep... Beware.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on April 10th 2010.

The night was alive. The forest hummed with anticipation; he could feel the ground surge to meet his every step. The dark fae shone like dark light, twirling in ribbons of darkest blue and strongest violet showing the path the girl had run. Her frightened heartbeats echoed like a drum in his ears, sending a surge of sharpest lust through his body. White shadows darted here and there, trailing wolf howls in their wake. He arrived at the clearing just as her heart beat its final rhythm. How disappointing. The Hunt ended too soon. He leaned down and pressed the tip of his finger against her breastbone, catching the last surge of life, fear, and the heavy, heavy feeling of the utter loss of hope.

 

It was barely satisfying. He found himself yearning for a new prey even as the one laying at his feet had yet to cool into death. He reined in his nature with a viciousness that left him unsettled and vaguely angry. No matter how intense the feeding, how powerful the dark fae, a hollow feeling reminiscent of sorrow would follow after the Hunt. He couldn't, wouldn't, give voice to its cause.

 

The Hunter looked at the moon with his pale grey eyes and turned around, walking back toward his keep.

 

The full moon with its wan light shone on the forest and its lord. Four hundred and eighty nine years and the end were yet at bay.

 

~ End ~


End file.
